Tests in which a sample of the material is subjected to tension, typically until it breaks, are usually used to measure the elasticity of the materials.
In these tests, the sample is secured at its ends, a load is applied moving an actuator joined to an end of the sample, whereas the other end remains fixed and the load applied and the elongation of the sample are measured.
In the case of leather used to line vehicle steering wheels, the industry has standardized destructive tests such as that described in standard DIN 53 328.
Non-destructive tests are also known in the leather industry such as those described in patent applications EP 0866327 and EP 1081235, which are used to check different quality aspects of the parts in order to be able to provide the necessary guarantees to its recipients.
For the particular case of materials used to line certain vehicle components, particularly steering wheels, additional methods for measuring elasticity which allow improving the processes for lining said components are necessary.
The present invention is aimed at satisfying this need.